Help From the Past
by Kimmers
Summary: Vaughn gets help from his Past, AliasDC
1. Default Chapter

Title: Help from the Past  
  
Author: Kimmers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Email: Kimmers_1981@dart.net.au  
  
Category: Sexual Content  
  
Pairing: SV Friendship, VL  
  
Summary: Vaughn kept a Secret from those his loves, it's about to come to light, when a women from his past arrives to help.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Distribution: Anywhere and everywhere just let me know  
  
Notes: DC/Alias Cross over, AU  
  
Feedback: Yes please  
  
Michael Vaughn watched as his ex wife walked towards him, he looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, they were young when they had got married, college sweet hearts, she had gone to Worthington, while he had been at Harvard, two of the top schools in Boston, at the time he had thought that Joey was the love of his life, that later changed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~*  
  
Joey hated to do this, she knew that Michael didn't talk about their marriage but she was about to drop a bomb on him, she was sure that not many people inside this office knew, that he had been married before Lauren, there were reason, safety reason that happened.  
  
But she still would have liked people to know, she flipped her brown main of hair over her shoulder as she stood in front of the man.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~*  
  
"So want to tell me, why you don't call and tell me that your coming to town?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Would you accept that I wanted to surprise you?" Joey answered.  
  
"Twenty years of knowing you, and no I don't believe that Jo, you don't just drop in your not that type of person, what going on here?"  
  
"I am being sent here, they requested that I be sent here to help out," Joey explained.  
  
Vaughn grabbed her arm and dragged her into a near by conference room, "What the hell did you think that you were doing agreeing to this?"  
  
"Maybe I thought that it was time, that Lily should know her father more, that I like living in LA rather than Paris, what is the big deal? Is this because I am about to let your dirty little secret out of the bag is that it?" Joey demanded.  
  
"It was never that and you know that," Vaughn said sternly.  
  
Joey looked into the depth of his green eyes, before she walked out and left him there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Joey sat across from Dixon Jack stood off to a corner.  
  
"Agent Potter from your files, you will be a welcome addition here," Dixon said.  
  
"Thank you sir, I am happy about that, I have been out of the states for a while now, it's nice to be home," Joey smiled.  
  
"Yes from your file I see that you grew up in a small town outside Boston, Correct? Capeside, I was there once some years ago," Jack said.  
  
"Yes my father grew up there, my mother moved there after their marriage, Sir I hope that my personal relationships won't affect anything?" Joey asked.  
  
Dixon nodded his head, "Yes I received a call from Devlin earlier this morning to update me regarding your relationship to Agent Vaughn, he advised me that you are both top Agents and that he has the up most respect for you."  
  
~ * ~ * ~* *~ * ~*  
  
Joey placed a picture on her desk, she traced the features of the child there, from the sandy blonde hair to the green eyes.  
  
"A beautiful child," Lauren expressed as she stood behind Joey, Joey turned to face her.  
  
"Ah you must be Lauren Reed then."  
  
"Yes and do I know you?"  
  
"No but I am sure that you will Miss Reed, after all your husband and I are quite old friends," Joey said before she walked away and left Lauren standing there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~  
  
Michael Vaughn stopped short when he saw Sydney and Joey as they stood tougher and talked, he marveled at the difference between the two of them, Alice and Lauren, the four serious women, that had been in his life.  
  
Sydney and Joey were more alike than anything, neither of them ever took crap from him, Alice had tried to please him all the time, and Lauren, well Lauren thought that she could tell him what to do, she wasn't happy that he wasn't about to let her control his life.  
  
Joey had been his wife, and one of the first women that he had been totally in love with, in the end their lives had lead them in different directions, with Alice, she had been the first serious one when he moved to LA.  
  
Alice at first had been his way of getting over Joey, but that hadn't lasted long, cause he had eventually meet Sydney and he knew from their first meeting, that they were meant to be tougher, something that he had never felt before, true his love for Joey would be always there, they shared something more precious tougher.  
  
Then there was Lauren, the women he had started to use to get over Sydney, among other things, he had secrets about his relationship with Lauren that only a select few knew, one of them was Joey, he told her everything, she was the one person he could be honest with.  
  
Vaughn moved towards the two women, that meant the world to him, were closer to his heart than any other women.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Joey looked up and offered him a smile as he walked towards them, he reached out and placed a set of keys in her hand, "What are these?"  
  
"Staying at a hotel isn't a good idea, they are the keys to the house, stay there ok?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"If you're sure, about it then ok." Joey said.  
  
"You and Lily shouldn't be staying at a hotel, this way by the time she gets here you will have the house set up, most of the stuff is still there but there are some stuff in storage I can help you with it if you want?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
Sydney turned and faced Joey, "Well Joey nice meeting you, I will see you both later I need to get going I have a meeting."  
  
Vaughn watched Sydney as she walked off Joey noticed the sad look on his face, "You haven't told her have you?"  
  
"The weekend we were going to Santa Barbara I was going to lay all my cards on the line and tell her everything, we barley had any time to talk about the past. I wanted her to know Lily to meet Lily; I haven't wanted that in a long time Jo."  
  
"Yeah I know sweetie, more than anyone else, you like to keep that part of your life away from any else," Joey reached up and kissed him, neither of them noticed that Lauren stood and watched them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ *  
  
Joey sat in the conference room with Files spread out before her, Dixon had given them to her an hour ago, and she was already half way through, she had made notes of various cases.  
  
Dixon Vaughn and Jack were the only ones that knew the real reason for her being here, and she wasn't planning on telling anyone else, she looked up as the conference door opened and Lauren walked inside,  
  
"Stay the hell away from my husband, I don't want you near him," Lauren declared.  
  
Joey shook her head, "Miss Reed what I do with your husband is none of your concern if you have a problem with me being around him, take it up with Michael. I am sure he wont mind being told to stay away from me," Joey grabbed her folders, "After all Michael does like being told what to do doesn't he?"  
  
Lauren watched as she walked out of the room, before she headed towards her desk, and started to pull some files up on her computer.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~*  
  
Vaughn grabbed his jacket and turned to and saw Lauren as she stood in front of him, "What up?"  
  
"Are you heading home?" Lauren asked.  
  
"No I am grabbing something to eat with Eric and Syd, we have some work stuff to go over, have a couple more hours of work to get done tonight, why did you have something planned?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"No nothing planned it just surprised me that you were leaving that's all."  
  
Sydney and Eric walked towards them, Syd was slipping her jacket on, "So where are we going?"  
  
"How about Prestons on carter, they have some good food, and a couple of beers as well wont be that bad," Eric said.  
  
Vaughn put his gun in it's holster then turned back to them, he kissed Lauren, "Lauren see you later, and no Eric you aren't driving."  
  
Lauren watched as the three of them walked off and left her there, she noticed that Joey wasn't there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~*  
  
Vaughn lead them into the bar, laughing at a joke that Eric was telling, he noticed Joey sitting in a booth on her own, he told Syd and Eric to find them a seat and headed towards Joey.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Joey looked up as Vaughn sat across the table from her, she reached out and held his hand in her own, he smiled then slipped his hand in his pocket.  
  
"so what are you doing here alone?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Just wanted something to eat, finished now so going to head back and go over those files some more," Joey said.  
  
"Be careful ok?"  
  
"Same can be said for you," Joey picked up her files and left.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ *~ *  
  
Vaughn looked across at the two people that were closet to him, hating that he was about to break there trust in him, "there is something that I need to tell you both."  
  
"What?" Eric asked.  
  
"I know, Joey I have known her for almost twenty years..." Vaughn started.  
  
Sydney looked at him unsure what he was saying, "So your old friends?"  
  
"Not just old friends, Joey and I were married some years ago, we have a Five year old daughter and her name is Lily," Vaughn explained to the shocked faces of his friends.  
  
~ * ~ * ~*~ * ~*  
  
Joey sat at her desk, she noticed the you have mail icon flashed on her screen, she clicked on the icon and mail popped up.  
  
From: Cvaughn@wizzard.us  
  
To: jpotter@wizzard.us; mvaughn@wizzard.us  
  
CC: Josephine_potter@us.gov.us; Michael_vaughn@us.gov.us  
  
Subject: Details.  
  
Hey Guys,  
  
Wasn't sure which email addy you were using, tried calling with no luck was told you weren't in the office.  
  
I got an alert about an hour ago, that someone was trying to access details on the both of you, first of all nothing special just personal, then they went for the hard stuff.  
  
Mission reports status everything, I managed to lock them out, but it was hard, I suggest you both get someone to look into this, because who ever want this info wants it now.  
  
And make sure that Lily is safe, because if it's someone after either of you Lily is the way to go.  
  
Love Cecil  
  
PS give Lily kisses for me.  
  
Joey looked at the screen in shock, she reached for her cell phone and dialled a number needed.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Vaughn looked down as his beeper went off, he was shocked at the 911 message from Joey. He stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I need to get out of here."  
  
"Why what's going on?" Eric asked.  
  
"It seems that something is wrong with Joey, she just sent me a 911 page, she wouldn't have done that unless something was seriously wrong," Vaughn threw some money on the table and walked out Sydney and Eric followeed him.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~*  
  
Joey turned around from the conference room window with tears in her eyes.  
  
Vaughn rushed towards her shocked at the tears, "Jo what happened?"  
  
Joey handed him the printed out email, "Cecil sent me this earlier."  
  
Vaughn looked over the email, before he sunk into the chair, "What the hell, who would want info on us?"  
  
"What is going on here?" Sydney asked.  
  
Vaughn handed her the email, "My sister is an anylst at Langely she keeps a look out for who is acessing our files for safety reasons, apperntly someone has been digging into the classified details on both Joey's and my file."  
  
Eric grabbed the email from Sydney, "I'll get Marshal to see if he can track down who did it, Uh Syd maybe you can make some calls?"  
  
Sydney and Eric walked out Joey turned once again and looked at Vaughn.  
  
"Ok so where is she right now?"  
  
"On a plane on the way here, she didn't want to leave her friends so soon, Pacey decied that he would stay behind give her time to say goodbye to her firends," Joey explained.  
  
"Ok the minute the plane lands i get the secuirty company to trail her and watch her every move."  
  
"we don't even know who it is that's trying to get info on us, who would want to know more about us?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Jo, all i know is that she is too important to let anything to happen to," Vaughn tood up, "Jo she is the most precious thing to me. Ok this is how it works, Only you Eric Sydney, Pacey Jack and myself know any details regarding her secuirty details."  
  
"You think that she has something to do with this don't you?" Joey asked.  
  
"I am not sure what to think," Vaughn said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Vaughn looked down at the little girl sleeping on the bed in front of him, he reached out and pushed her brown hair out of the way of her face.  
  
She has the angelic facial features of her mother, the brunette hair of her mother but her build and her eyes were her father.  
  
"She's a real good mixture," Pacey said from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah she is, thanks for taking care of her."  
  
"she great to be around, she's fun and sweet. And I do like her mother."  
  
Vaughn smiled, "So how much has Jo told you?"  
  
"Not much she said that you both believe that someone is after Lily and that she needs to be protected at all costs. You know Jo she never tells you anything but what she thinks that you should know."  
  
They walked out of the bedroom and close the door.  
  
"A trait that I wish she didn't have, she won't talk to me about her feelings regarding this. She needs to talk to someone," Vaughn said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Sydney walked into the conference room to see Joey starring out the window, "Uh sorry if you want to be alone I can come back."  
  
Joey turned around and faced Sydney, "No it's ok I was just hiding out from Michael, Pacey was on my back at home, and I came into work to have Michael be the same way."  
  
"They are concerned."  
  
"Yeah I know that, I know they care but sometimes I wish that they would just leave me alone know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah I know but Vaughn is a good listener and from what he tells me so is Pacey."  
  
"Yeah they are and when I am ready I know that they will be there for me. Sydney would you mind coming with me I want to get some air and some coffee decent coffee would be nice?" Joey asked.  
  
"No problem at all, let me grab my jacket."  
  
Lauren watched as Joey and Sydney left the building she watched as they walked out into the open crowd.  
  
TBC 


End file.
